Other Self (Shinji-kun) Like a Junjou Rumantica but This is a real
by Misaki Phantomhive
Summary: My little sister :3


Misaki : Onii-chan..

Kaname : Iya ?

Misaki : Kau yakin ingin mempublikasikannya ?

Kaname : Iya,sudah jelas sekali!

Author : KnM

*WARNING : 18+

Kali ini gua akan menceritakan pengalaman paling ero.. cih maksud gua paling berkesan. Waktu itu gua lagi di kampus tempat semua anak muda kayak gua belajar buat raih gelar paling mentok D3. Kebetulan banget gua itu lagi istirahat jadi gua langsung ngambil hp gua buat facebookan. Umur gua 22 tahun, karna rumah gua ada di bogor sementara gua harus kuliah dijakarta gua terpaksa harus tinggal di rumah kos. Panggil aja gua Kaname dan gua punya adik sepupu namanya Misaki.

*SMS*

Misaki : kak,nanti anterin aku ke gramed ya ?

Kaname : Sip,memang mau beli apa ?

Misaki : Biasa kalau gak komik paling baca-baca aja.

Kaname : Ya udah nanti kakak anterin

Misaki, adik sepupu gua yang berumur 15 tahun hobby suka baca buku. Pulang kuliah gua langsung kerumah adek sepupu gua dan nganterin dia ke gramed. Sebenarnya gua udah ada firasat kalau nanti bakalan hujan tapi karna gua orangnya bodo amat jadi gua ga peduli. Siang itu adek gua pake rok yang gua liat sih kawaii banget pingin gua peluk (shit sayang gak bisa gua peluk :v).

Misaki : Ayo kak berangkat ?

Kaname : ehh iya.. (nyaris aja ketahuan gua :v)

Gua ke gramed naik motor itupun karna gua maunya cepet nyampe biasanya sih kalau dibogor gua naik mobil sendiri. Sesampainya di gramed adek gua langsung narik tangan gua buat cepet2 ke rak buku komik.

Misaki : Ayo kak cepet..

Kaname : memang kamu mau nyari komik apa ?

Misaki : ga tau hehe,liat-liat dulu kalau nanti ada yang bagus baru beli ^^

Sesampainya di rak buku komik gua sama adek gua tersayang misah. Gua liat komik action dan ternyata ada komik detective conan,naruto plus bleach yang belum gua beli. Gua menuju rak belakang (katanya sih rak belakang paling sakral :v *18+ wkwk) dan ternyata gua nemu komik shoujo yang kayaknya ecchinya keliatan mencolok gua ambil aja *total 4 komik.

Misaki : Kak, udah selesai ?

Kaname : Iya nih,udahan

Misaki : Ayo kita bayar terus makan donut's ^^

Kaname : OK (Y)

Setelah gua dan adek gua bayar semua tuh komik. Gua langsung kebawah dan makan donat bareng adek gua. Kebetulan banget gua sama adek gua sama-sama penyuka makanan manis. Setelah makan kenyang gua langsung balik bareng adek gua tapi ditengah jalan...

Misaki : Kak,hujannya deres kak aku kebasahan

Kaname : Kos kakak deket sini sih, kita kesana aja ya ?

Misaki : Iya kak, dingin..

Gua ngerasain badan adek gua yang menggigil waktu itu. Karena gua kasihan gua langsung narik tangan adek gua untuk meluk gua supaya gak kedinginan. Sebenarnya sih ini salah gua juga padahal gua udah tau bakalan hujan tapi gua malah sengaja kagak bawa mantel hujan (ahh sudahlah..).

Sesampainya di rumah kos gua...

Misaki : Apa gak papa aku disini ?

Kaname : Tenang aja,kakak udah ngasih tau ortu kmu kalau kamu dikos kakak

Misaki : Arigatou,kak..

Tanpa sadar gua ngeliat baju daleman adek gua yang nembus karena basah. Setelah gua pikir dia memang punya body yang bagus dan juga imut.

Misaki : Kak, aku boleh ganti baju ?

Kaname : Eh, itu boleh kok boleh..

Misaki : Kakak kenapa kok gitu ?

Kaname : Itu, ano.. gak papa kok..

Gua langsung menuju kamar dan nyari baju ukuran kecil buat adek gua. Setelah itu adek gua menuju kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya (Gua juga ganti di kamar tidur gua :v ).

Misaki : Kak, kita mau ngapain ?

Kaname : Gimana kalau kita nonton ?

Misaki : Ya udah..

Gua nyetel kaset dan karena gua juga punya kaset porno gua takut aja kalau yang gua setel kali ini porno juga. Filmnya udah hampir setengahnya dan saat setengahnya ternyata ada pornonya. Gua langsung cepet2 stopin filmnya dan pas gua liat kearah adek gua ternyata dia malah tidur dan kepalanya jatuh ke bahu gua. Gua ketawa ngeliatnya. Gua tidurin dia aja di sofa dan saat gua tidurin dia tanpa sadar gua terlalu deket ngeliat wajahnya dia.

Misaki : Onii-chan daisuki.. Onii-chan..

Kaname : Eh ? *blush

Misaki : mhh.. *nangis

Kaname : Nande ? *usap air matanya

Misaki : Onii-chan *bangun n blush

Kaname : Kamu menyukai kakakmu ini ? sampai kau memimpikannya *tersenyum

Misaki : Itu.. ano.. *blush

Karena perasaan gua yang sayang sama adek gua. Gua mencium adik gua saat itu karena dalam hati gua "adik gua Cuma milik gua seorang".

Kaname : Imoutou..

Misaki : Mhh Onii-chan..

Tanpa sadar gua ngelakuin french kiss sama adik gua. Dengan otak gua yang mesum ini (jujur bro :v) gua langsung jilat leher adek gua.

Misaki : Onii-chan geli *blush

Kaname : Kamu bukan geli tapi terangsang *bisik ditelinganya

Misaki : Onii-chan *blush

Karna gua males ngelanjutin dan pasti kalian udah tau apa yang bakalan terjadi jadi sekian dari saya.. bye! :v


End file.
